Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes
Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes is the heroic crossover organization based on Autobots. It is debuted after the defeats of Hades Izanami and other past villains. Information Leader: Kamen Rider Kabuto Agents: Bugs Bunny, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Steven Universe, Leviathan, Barney the Dinosaur, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog Type of Organization: Rebellion Goal: Save the Universe from the sinister reign of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Allies: Duterte Freedom Force, Police Department of Heroes, Knights of the DigiDestined, Rebel Alliance/The Resistance, Capcom Heroes-Ultimate Alliance, Arzenal Women Warriors Enemies: Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains, Cobra Decepticon Empire, Galactic Empire, The First Order, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, Aether Foundation, Misurugi Empire History Past According to Charles Darwin, the ancient organization has finally established in seven thousands of years ago. When Yokai, Pokemon, Digimon, Moshlings, Monsunos, Bakugans, Vivosaurs, Minomonsters, and Creatures of Animal Kaiser lived together in a peaceful harmony. Suddenly, Lord Lucemon brought the reign of terror throughout the Poke-Earth, Digital World and other countless universes. The original Ten Legendary Warriors appeared to defeat Lord Lucemon before sealing him away to the Dark Area. In July 4, 2003, Takuya started a new adventure after Cherubimon has fallen to the dark side. He met his friends: Kouji, Zoe, JP, and Tommy. They started the archeological hunt for the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors before the redemption of Cherubimon and eventual Downfall of Lord Lucemon. When the Digital World was saved, the kids returned home to the Human World before reuniting with Kouichi Kimura. Present Few years after Lucemon's reign of terror is over, the new crossover organization has risen to protect humanity and other good species for the universes' new hope. Goals # Defeat the Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains # Save humanity # Recover the Mega Stones # Recover the Z-Crystals # Locate the Seven Dragon Balls # Protect Pokemon creatures from countless evil organizations # Protect Digimon creatures from evil threats # Defeat Lord Lucemon # Bring Peace and Prosperity # Save all of universes Members AncientGreymon AncientGarurumon AncientBeetlemon AncientKazemon AncientMegatheriummon AncientWisetmon AncientVolcamon AncientTroiamon AncientMermaimon AncientSphinxmon Allied Teams and Organizations * Kapatiran * Ultra Brothers * Showa Era Kamen Riders * Heisei Era Kamen Riders * Neo-Heisei Era Kamen Riders * The Gransazers * The Justirisers * Sazer-X * Power Rangers * Rebel Alliance/The Resistance * The Avengers * Justice League Juan Dela Cruz Kapatiran flag.png Ultra Brothers.jpg Showa Era Kamen Riders.jpeg Heisei Era Riders original.jpeg Neo Heisei Era Rider Final Forms.jpeg Kamen Rider Ghost and Drive.jpeg The Gransazers.jpg The Justirisers.jpg Sazer-X.jpg All Power Rangers.jpg Rebel Alliance/Resistance.jpg The Avengers.jpg Justice League.jpg Trivia * Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes is based on Autobots from Transformers and the titular team from G.I. Joe. * Like the Autobots, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes succeeded in saving universes and humanity countless times. * They are responsible for protecting the creatures from extinction. Category:Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Planet Saver Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Organization Category:Peace Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Rescuers Category:Big Goods